Son Of The Mob
by Nileyfan30
Summary: Joe is Runner Up to be the Head Mobster of Port Charles. What happens when he falls in love? Will his life be too dangerous for her? Story better than Plot. Seriously. Moe/Joley Story!
1. Chapter 1

Son of the _Mob_

**Plot**_: Joe is Runner Up to be the Head Mobster of Port Charles. What happens when he falls in love?? Will his life be too dangerous for her?? [Story better than Plot. Seriously.] Moe/Joley Story!_

**Characters:**

**Joe Jonas**_ as _Joe Morgan_-Runner Up For Head Mobster _

**Miley Cyrus**_ as _Sam Cyrus_-Joes GF, Hates Selena_

**Nick Jonas**_ as _Nick Corinthos_-Head of the Mob_

**Demi Lovato**_ as _Demi Zacharra_- Mileys BFF, Nicks GF_

**Selena Gomez**_ as _Selena Corinthos_-Joes old GF, Nicks old Wife, stayed as Joes BFF, Hates Miley, David's Wife_

**David Henrie**_ as _David Jacks_ - Selenas BF, Doesn't like her hanging with Joe, and nick._

_More to Come…_

Son of the Mob - Chapter 1 - Paperwork

As Miley opened her eyes, she saw the light shine through the window. She patted her hand to the side to find no one next to her. She frowned to the thought that Joe left without saying goodbye. She got up, got dressed and walked downstairs to find Joe sitting at his desk doing paper work. As usual.

"You know I don't like waking up alone..." Miley pouted, while walking over to Joe.

"I'm sorry baby; I have to this paperwork to fill out"

"Do you have too?" Miley whined.

"Well, yeah"

"Why?"

"Well, I have to have these done by today"

Miley sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down, angrily"

"Miley, baby. Don't be like this…" Joe sighed. He knew he always works, but he has to.

She sat there silent.

"You know what?" Joe's voice rose.

Miley was surprised, he never raised his voice. Ever.

"Joe, I…" Joe cut her off.

"When we got together, I told you I would be busy doing work…and you promised to be there for me…"

"Joe, Listen, I'm sorry, I…" Joe cut her off, again.

"Save it. I'm leaving"

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here" Joe ran out and slammed the door shut before he left.

Miley wiped her cheek, as a tear fell down.

Hours Later

The door unlocked, as Joe stepped in. As he was walking in, he saw no one there but he saw a female out on the balcony, he walked over to her.

"Miley..." He whispered, feeling bad about yelling at her.

She stood there, silent, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Joe walked infront of her and put his hands on either side of her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so… sorry, Joey" Miley sniffled.

Joe kissed her head, gently. "No, I'm sorry, Smiley"

"Its Okay, Joey, I was just, tired. I know you have to work and I understand that. She slowly, pressed her lips against his as he deepened it with more emotion.

A few moments later, Joe pulled away, to take a breath and smiled, just as his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he called into the phone.

"Joe, listen, our shipment is landing, and we need you there, NOW!"

"Ok, Nick ill be right there!"

Miley looked up with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Miles…I need to go…" He let go of her and grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the door.

Miley sighed and walked back in the house.

A few hours later,

Miley decided to watch TV, that's when trouble STRIKES!


	2. Chapter 2

Son of the _Mob_ - Chapter 2 – Hospital

Last Time: _Miley sat on the couch and turned on the TV._

Mileys mouth went dry so she rose and went into the kitchen, got a glass of water and started walking back to the couch as she heard the news; she stopped dead in her tracks.

"There has been a shoot out on the docks. Word has come out that Joe Morgan has been shot."

The glass in mileys hand dropped and shattered into a million pieces as she ran for the door and grabbed her keys and jean jacket and ran out the door.

As soon as Miley walked in, she saw the doctors wheal in Joe, she immediately ran to his side.

"Joey?" Tears formed as she grabbed his hand.

Joe slightly opened his eyes. "Smiley?"

"I Love You"

The last thing he said was "I Love You Too" before they wheeled him away.

Just as they pushed him away, Selena walked through the elevator doors.

"Where's Joe?" She said angrily.

Miley wiped her tears. "They just took him away"

"Okay" She walked over to the main desk. "What room is Joe Morgan in?"

"Room 102"

"Thank You" walks to the room to find no one there.

"He's in surgery" Selena turned around to see Miley standing there.

"I Know"

They wheeled Joe in his room.

Miley and Selena both stood up. "How is he?"

"He's fine, we managed to take out the bullet"

Miley sighed in relief. "Thank You"

Miley started walking in the room to sit next to Joe but as she walked in she saw Selena holding his hand.

"Joe, you have to wake up"

Joe slowly opened his eyes.

Miley turned away sad that he woke up to Selena's Voice.

"Where…Where am I?"

Miley opened her mouth to speak but Selena cut her off. "You're at the Hospital Joey"

Joe looked up to see Miley standing by the door. Selena hugged him, Joe hugged back.

"Can I Talk To Miley?"

"But…" Joe cut her off.

"Please?"

"Fine" She walked out.

"Miles?"

"Yeah?" Miley said without looking at him.

"Come here baby"

Miley nodded and sat next to him as Joe grabbed her hand softly. "I Love You"

She looked into his eyes. "I Love You Too" she kissed him softly.

He pulled away and smiled.

"Joe, You could have died out there"

"Im sorry smiley"

"It…" She got cut off.

"Joe, How are you?" said Nick walking inside the room.

"Im good"

Miley stood up and hugged Nick.

After a few minutes, Nick looked at Miley and she knew it was her cue to go so she walked out.

"Joe, We have a Problem"

END----Review!!!

What is the problem Nick is talking about??


End file.
